Territorio enemigo
by SuMalfoy
Summary: Rose está nerviosa. Bueno, de hecho, está más que nerviosa. Una no conoce a sus suegros, por primera vez, todos los días. Más teniendo en cuenta que ella es Rose Weasley y su novio es Scorpius Malfoy. Perfecto Rose, no podías haber escogido mejor.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que conforma este fic no son de mi propiedad. Yo sólo los ocupo para trazar mis planes malvados.

**Nota:**Este fic participa en el reto _"Conociendo a los suegros"_ del foro _"El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas"._

Territorio enemigo

**Argumento:**

Rose está nerviosa. Bueno, de hecho, está más que nerviosa. Está histérica y a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Y no es para menos. Una no conoce a sus suegros, por primera vez, todos los días. Más teniendo en cuenta que ella es Rose Weasley, hija de Ronald y Hermione Weasley, dos héroes de guerra, y su novio es Scorpius Malfoy, por consiguiente, sus suegros son Astoria y Draco Malfoy, siendo este último, el enemigo acérrimo de su padre desde sus años escolares.

Perfecto Rose, no podías haber escogido mejor.

CAPÍTULO ÚNICO

Año 2026.

Ministerio Británico de Magia.

Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Mis delicados tacones repiquetean contra el lustroso suelo de mármol mientras avanzo apresuradamente por el amplio pasillo del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional del Ministerio de Magia. Varios pares de ojos se posan en mí preguntándose, seguramente, que hace la jefa del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas un piso más arriba del que debería pero nadie se atreve a cuestionarme. Por supuesto, quién, en su sano juicio, se atrevería a preguntarle algo así a Rose Weasley, la famosa hija de Hermione y Ron Weasley.

Odio saber que existen personas quienes creen que he llegado hasta donde estoy sólo por mis padres. ¡Joder, no! Yo solita me he labrado mi carrera profesional con uñas y dientes; algo de lo que estoy profundamente orgullosa y mis padres, también.

Camino firmemente por todo el extenso pasillo, sólo deteniéndome a responder los saludos de aquellos quienes a pesar de no conocerme personalmente, me conocen de oídas o de vista. Los saludo por educación, apenas conteniendo el comentario desagradable que me gustaría decirles por ser tan hipócritas.

Con cada paso que doy, me doy cuenta de lo que estoy a punto de hacer. ¡Una locura total! Me paro repentinamente, atrayendo sobre mí la poca atención que faltaba y mi mente empieza a dar vueltas. Mi mano derecha se hace un puño, arrugando el delicado pergamino que es mi condena. Scorpius sabe cuál es mi debilidad y esta vez, se ha pasado dos rayas, tentándome. Sin poder evitarlo, bajo la vista hacia el pergamino arrugado y sé que, aunque esto es una completa locura, no daré marcha atrás. Voy hacerlo sólo para demostrarle a ese rubio teñido que Rose Weasley no es ninguna cobarde.

Sí, esta noche conoceré a mis futuros suegros.

Genial, el día no podía ser peor.

Con renovadas fuerzas, continúo caminando.

Oficina del Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Mis nudillos tocan suavemente la madera lisa frente a mí, justo debajo de la pulcra insignia dorada: _«Scorpius Malfoy, Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional»_. Me aliso las arrugas imaginarias de mi vestido blanco y mis dedos colocan un mechón despistado detrás de mi oreja.

—Pase —La voz profunda de Scorpius resuena a través de la puerta.

Mi mano gira la manija de la puerta y entro, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas. El enorme despacho estaba tan pulcro como siempre. Ni una mota de polvo. No puedo decir lo mismo del mío, el cuál seguramente tenía algún cadáver aún sin descubrir.

Mis ojos se quedan paralizados en cuanto unas esferas plateadas se enfocan en mí. Scorpius me observa, desde detrás de su escritorio, con placentera diversión. Sus labios estaban curvados hacia arriba, creando la ineludible sonrisa marca Malfoy.

— ¿A qué debo el honor de que la jefa del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas acuda a mi humilde despacho? —se mofa.

Avanzo hacia él y le sonrío sensualmente. Scorpius se levanta como todo un caballero al tiempo que yo me siento en el elegante sillón frente a él.

—Iré —le dije en cuanto mi trasero toco el mullido sillón. Scorpius parpadeo sorprendido pero se recompuso rápidamente—. Nunca se dirá que Rose Weasley es una cobarde.

El rubio frente a mí, sonríe abiertamente y me dedica un guiño.

—Ya sabía yo que sólo así aceptarías —anuncia orgulloso. Me remuevo incomoda y el estira una de sus largas y elegantes manos sobre el escritorio hacia mí. La tomo sin vacilar—. Tranquila. Además… ¿qué podrían hacerte mis padres?

Lo miro directamente a los ojos.

—No lo sé, Scorpius —murmuro a la deriva—. Estoy a punto de entrar en territorio enemigo.

—Entraste en territorio enemigo desde que aceptaste salir conmigo.

Departamento A-28. Londres, Inglaterra.

Me levanto de un salto del mullido sillón, en el que llevó sentada cerca de dos minutos, al oír el característico sonido de alguien pidiendo permiso para entrar por la Red Flu. Chasqueo los dedos y al instante, furiosas llamarada verdes surgen dentro de la chimenea. Me aparto y cuando las llamas se apaciguan, la esbelta figura de Scorpius enfundada en un costoso traje, aparece frente a mí.

—Odio esto —se queja, sacudiéndose su empolvado traje.

Su cabeza se alza y sus ojos acerados me clavan en mi sitio mientras sufro su intenso escrutinio a mi persona.

— ¿Lista? —pregunta, acercándose a mí. En cuanto estoy a su alcance, me toma la cintura y deposita un suave y electrizante beso sobre mis labios temblorosos.

—Dentro de lo que cabe —alcanzó a articular, sintiéndome repentinamente ansiosa—, debo admitir.

Su mano, esbelta y grande, deja mi cintura y se cuela en mi espalda, subiendo y bajando por mi espina dorsal, enviando pequeños choques eléctricos por toda mi columna vertebral.

—Scorpius… —jadeo.

—Lo que más deseo en estos momentos es quitarte este maldito vestido y hacerte gritar mi nombre mientras te hago mía —murmura con la voz ronca de deseo. Me tenso, ansiosa de su toque pero repentinamente, su mano me suelta y siento el frío espacio donde segundos antes estuvo su mano—, pero mi madre está ansiosa por conocerte.

— ¿Tu madre? —aquello me cae como un balde de agua fría. Me alejo de Scorpius y lo miro—. ¿Ella sabe quién soy yo?

Scorpius detecta el tono horrorizado de mi voz pero no dice nada, sólo niega con la cabeza. Bien, esto es algo con lo que necesito lidiar yo sola. Astoria Malfoy es una hermosa mujer que es conocida por sus ágiles y astutos comentarios.

Miro Scorpius y veo la tensión en su rostro. Le sonrío, dispuesta a todo por estar con él.

—Es hora de conocer a mis suegros —anuncio.

Scorpius se relaja y toma mi mano. Tomo mi bolso que está sobre el sillón y ambos nos adentramos en la chimenea.

Una vez dentro, Scorpius me mira.

—Te amo tanto, mi niña.

Le estampo un beso antes de que las llamaradas verdes nos consumas a ambos.

Mansión Malfoy. Wiltshire, sureste de Inglaterra.

Soy la primera en salir de la chimenea en cuanto llegamos a Malfoy Mannor. Siento un escalofrio bajar por mi columna vertebral al ver la mansión que, en los tiempos de guerra, fue la residencia de Voldemort, donde mis padres y mi tio Harry estuvieron cautivos y donde mi madre fue torturada por una loca bruja partidaria de Voldemort.

Sacudo la cabeza, alejando esos oscuros pensamientos, y me detengo a observar el lugar donde me encuentro. Mis miembros se paralizan momentáneamente en cuanto dos irises verdes esmeralda se topan con los míos, mirándome con atenta curiosidad.

Astoria Malfoy está mirándome con atención.

Astoria Malfoy está mirándome.

Astoria Malfoy…

El pensamiento se cuela en mi mente como una serpiente. Al instante me recompongo y le dedico una suave sonrisa. No soy correspondida y ese hecho me hace sentir incomoda. Siento la grande mano de Scorpius en mi espalda baja y siento su suave aliento a menta en mi cuello cuando se decide a hablar.

—Buenas noches, madre.

Miro cómo al instante, la atención de la señora Malfoy se desvía hacia su hijo y su semblante cambia. Un aura maternal y llena de cariño la rodea. Sin fijarse un minuto más en mí, la señora, que seguramente sólo es dos o tres años menor que mi madre, corre hacia Scorpius y se lanza en sus brazos como una niña pequeña. Scorpius me suelta por impulso y yo sólo observo boquiabierta. Me sorprendo por semejante muestra de afecto en mi presencia.

—Hola, cariño —la suave voz de Astoria Malfoy suena. Scorpius sonríe—. Llevas siglos sin venir —reprocha Astoria Malfoy y se separa de su hijo. Sus ojos se fijan en mí, de nuevo. La maternal sonrisa en su rostro no se borra—. Lamento mi falta de educación, querida. Scorpius ya no nos visita tan seguido y ya veo por qué.

El comentario me deja pasmada. No siento malicia en su tono, sólo dulce honestidad.

—Madre… —empieza Scorpius pero su madre no lo deja seguir.

—Yo te conozco, dulzura —declara—. Sé que eres una buena chica, Rose Weasley, igual que tu madre —Le lanzo una mirada de soslayo a Scorpius—. Claro que sé quién eres.

Abro la boca para hablar pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me interrumpe.

—Astoria —una voz masculina suena a mis espaldas y me tenso al instante.

Draco Malfoy acaba de entrar en el salón.

Scorpius no se mueve. Yo no me muevo. La señora Malfoy no… Oh, sí. Ella si se mueve, de hecho, ya no está frente a mí. Me giro y la veo caminar despreocupadamente hacia el hombre rubio que con expresión indescifrable me mira.

Al verlo ahí parado, a pocos metros de mí, con su cabello platinado perfectamente acomodado, vestido elegantemente y es perfil pulcramente cincelado a pesar de los años, no puedo evitar pensar que es uno de los hombres más atractivos que he conocido. En ese momento, un pensamiento cruza mi mente. Scorpius será así cuando tenga la edad de su padre. Uff… Rose, entierra esos pensamientos pecaminosos.

—Draco, te pedí que llegaras a tiempo —reprocha la mujer.

El señor Malfoy no deja de mirarme ni un segundo cuando le responde a su esposa.

—Lo siento, Astoria —se disculpa—. Scorpius, señorita Weasley.

Contengo el aliento. La frialdad destila por sus labios. Scorpius se endereza a mi lado, dispuesto a enfrentarse a su padre por mí. Me emociono.

—Padre…

Astoria Malfoy me regala una suave sonrisa, indicándome que todo estará bien. Eso espero.

— ¿La amas? —interrumpe su padre.

—Sí, papá, lo hago.

No hay duda en su tono, sólo brutal sinceridad. Parpadeo, alejando las lágrimas de emoción. Yo también lo amo.

Draco Malfoy me mira de nuevo durante unos minutos, analizándome pero finalmente, suspira.

—Los errores del pasado, están bien ahí —declara—. No puedo decir que esté de acuerdo pero tampoco estoy en desacuerdo —Se queda en silencio un momento, pensando y luego, sorprendiéndonos a todos, una sonrisa se extiende en sus labios—. Pero dime una cosa, hijo. ¿Su padre lo sabe?

Me tenso y Scorpius empieza a sudar la gota gorda. Ambos señores Malfoy nos observan. La mamá de Scorpius con pena y el papá de Scorpius, con algo parecido al regocijo.

—Ya veo —Sus ojos destellan con diversión. Sí, definitivamente, nunca entendería a mi futuro suegro—. Pagaría mil galeones por ver el rostro de la comadreja cuando se entere que un Malfoy le quito la inocencia a su nenita.

Me quedo pasmada al verlo sonreír, tan juvenil. Ambos señores se enfrascan en una discusión acalorada. Scorpius me acaricia los dedos de la mano y girándome, le sonrío.

— ¿Es tan malo cómo pensabas? —pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Estoy en territorio enemigo, ¿recuerdas? —le recuerdo con picardía. Amo a Scorpius y sé que el me ama. Eso me basta—. Todo puede ocurrir.

Después de que la señora Malfoy regañe a su esposo por sus comentarios inapropiados, los cuatro salimos del salón y entramos al comedor. La plática amena de la señora Malfoy me relaja y me rápidamente me hace sentir en confianza. A pesar de que el señor Malfoy ya no se ríe como minutos antes, su actitud relajada y jovial, también me alivia.

El comentario del señor Malfoy no deja de dar vueltas en mi mente. Mis ojos se abren horrorizados al comprender algo en lo que aún no había pensado. Mi padre es el ser más irracional de la tierra y yo, su preciada hija, está saliendo con el hijo de su peor enemigo.

Oh, joder.

Bien, mi día no podía empeorar más.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews? ¿Lo que sea?

Es el primer reto en el que participo así que no sean muy crueles conmigo. XD

Espero que les haya gustado y les invito, cordialmente, a pasar por mis demás historias.

Aviso: Para mis demás lectoras, no se preocupen, ya pronto estaré subiendo de nuevo. :9 Les juro que no me he olvidado de ustedes.

Un beso.


End file.
